Na Mesma Sintonia
by Tha Black
Summary: Mais uma confraternização em família, mais um ano, mais uma vez na Toca, mas e nessa epoca tão doce e especial, no maravilhoso Dezembro, que as pessoas parecem agir mais com o coracao, percebendo como é importante sua família.
1. Mais Um Natal

**CAPITULO 1 – MAIS UM NATAL **

A mulher trancou a porta com a chave, guardando-a em sua bolsa.

- Mãe... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro! – disse o pequeno garoto, olhando a morena a sua frente.

- Ah, eu não acredito! Você pode esperar até chegarmos lá? – bufou. O menino começou a remexer-se inquieto. – OK, vai rápido! – disse, e assim abriu a porta.

- Ah! Eu vou trocar de vestido! – disse a garota, dando passos rápidos e adentrando a casa.

- Ei! Volte aqui, você está ótima! – disse, mas a garota a ignorou e pôs-se a subir as escadas. O moreno ao seu lado começou a cheirar algo com o nariz, saindo correndo em seguida. Ela balançou a cabeça energicamente, entrando na casa. – O que você esta fazendo? – indagou, entrando na cozinha e sentindo cheiro de queimado.

- Eu esqueci... – disse ele, coçando a cabeça.

- Porque diabos você estava fervendo leite, se daqui a pouco nós vamos jantar? – resmungou.

- Eu estava com vontade de tomar, oras... – Hermione olhou-o como se fosse louco, virando-se e subindo as escadas, enquanto Harry tentava inutilmente tirar o queimado da panela, tempos depois a jogando no lixo.

Ela entrou no quarto da filha e a viu jogando as roupas para fora do guarda-roupa.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – interrogou.

- Tirando as roupas pra lavar é que não pode ser... – retrucou, pegou um vestido azul com babados brancos e entrou no banheiro. Hermione parou estática.

- Olhe como você fala comigo! – esbravejou, saindo do quarto.

Hermione desceu as escadas batendo os pés, Rodolfo estava em uma luta com o cadarço de seus sapatos, ela foi até ele, abaixando-se, enquanto Harry saia da cozinha comendo uma banana. Ela amarrou para o pequeno e ergueu-se, arrumando o vestido preto que usava.

- Você não acha que é _muito_ curto esse vestido? – interrogou Harry, olhando-a de cima a baixo, colocando a casca da banana em cima do balcão da cozinha.

- Ah, por favor, faz quinze anos que estamos casados e você ainda vem com essa história? – indagou, balançando a cabeça inconformada.

- Preciso cuidar do que é meu! – resmungou, enquanto o menino ia para a cozinha.

- Agora sou propriedade sua? – indagou estupefata. Harry cruzou os braços.

- Meu amor, eu digo meu, porque você faz parte de mim, não como propriedade, mas como parte de eu mesmo, sendo assim, que não poderia viver sem! – disse, abaixando a cabeça, a mulher correu até ele, pulando em seu pescoço.

- Você não sabe como te amo! – disse, beijando-o, começando mais um daqueles beijos de cinema que fazia a filha, Rory, suspirar, e o filho, Rodolfo, ter ânsias de vomito.

- QUE NOJO! – gritou o pequeno Rodolfo, com seus cabelos pretos e bagunçados como os do pai.

Harry e Hermione tiveram um sobressalto, parando imediatamente. Ela se recompôs e ao ver que os dois estavam prontos, marchou para fora da casa.

Logo os três saíram da casa e foram para o carro, Rory trancou a casa e sentou no banco de trás, ao lado do irmão. Ao contrário de Rodolfo, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos amendoados e lisos, olhos verdes mel e estava com quinze anos. Rodolfo tinha lá seus sete e os olhos da cor igual ao pai.

- Mãe! – chamou a menina. – Podemos levar Flipe?! – indagou, referindo-se ao cachorro cooker. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar assassino pelo retrovisor, a menina encolheu-se no banco.

- O que esta esperando? – bufou para Harry, que ainda não havia ligado o carro e tamborilava os dedos no volante.

- Eu esqueci as chaves! – disse, abrindo a porta e saindo do carro, Hermione teve tempo de suspirar, até que Rory piscou para Rodolfo, e este saiu correndo de dentro do carro para dentro da casa.

- Eu vou enlouquecer! – bradou atônita.

Harry esperou o garotinho voltar sendo literalmente arrastado pelo cachorro, então trancou a porta e foi para o carro. Rodolfo colocou o cachorro no porta-malas e entrou.

- Todos prontos? – perguntou Harry, como se estivessem indo para a guerra, na verdade, para Hermione, estavam mesmo.

Todo o ano era a mesma coisa: ceia de Natal na Toca, com todos os Weasleys e amigos. Ron sempre fazia questão de organizar as festas, já que esse era o trabalho dele, e dava piti todos os anos, porque a família Potter sempre era a última a chegar. Sem contar a tradição das crianças enfeitarem a árvore de natal, criada pelo ruivo.

- Vamos logo com isso, antes que arranjem mais um motivo pra entrar na casa! – ordenou Hermione, Harry ligou o carro. Os primeiros cinco minutos foram tranqüilos, até Rodolfo começar a chutar Rory.

- PARA DE ME CHUTAR! – gritou com o garoto, que continuava lhe chutando. A morena foi para cima do menino, puxando os cabelos dele.

- AH, SUA MOCREIA! – gritou mais alto ainda, Hermione ficou pasma, tentava separar os dois.

- Onde você aprendeu isso? – bradou Hermione, colocando o braço entre eles e separando-os. O menino a olhou e torceu o nariz.

- Eu ouvi o papai dizendo no telefone! – dedurou, fazendo Harry engasgar na própria saliva.

- HARRY! – gritou Hermione, pálida. – Você... Você ensinou uma coisa dessas para ele? E com quem você estava falando?!

- E-eu? – Harry segurou firme no volante, tentando se lembrar.

- Para o cachorro que não seria! – retrucou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Bem... Eu... AH... Eu estava falando com Ron no telefone, e ele insinuou que queria que eu fosse ao salão dele... Então, eu o chamei de mocréia! O que você queria?! – disse, coçando a sobrancelha. – Você sabe, eu tenho medo dele... Vai que ele me agarra?! – disse, tendo um tique nervoso. Hermione olhava para a estrada, e Rory abafava risadas.

- Ele... Ele é seu melhor amigo! Como você poderia achar que ele daria em cima de você?! – ela olhava para Harry, inconformada.

- Bem, ele é meu melhor amigo... Mas, você me entende... Isso é estranho... E bem, ele sabe que eu não iria ao salão! Porque ele tem que ficar insistindo? – dizia, quando deu uma olhada pelo retrovisor e pegou Rodolfo mirando uma bola de chiclete no cabelo de Rory. – Querida, se abaixe. – Rory no exato momento abaixou-se e a bola foi grudar no vidro.

- PAI! OLHA O QUE ELE FEZ! – gritou, assustando-se, só de pensar que aquilo poderia ter atingido seu cabelo.

- Rodolfo James Potter! – disse Harry, carrancudo. – Mais uma dessas, e vai saber o que é, realmente, ficar de castigo! – o garoto encolheu-se no banco, fazendo bico. Hermione olhou para o retrovisor, flagrando Rory mostrar a língua para o irmão.

- Rory Lílian Potter! – ela virou imediatamente para a mãe, esbugalhando os olhos. – Pare de provocar seu irmão!

- Mas...? – Hermione a interrompeu.

- Nem mais uma palavra. – disse, virando-se para frente, apreciando o silêncio.

Rory observava as unhas minuciosamente, enquanto Rodolfo batia os pés no banco do pai, fazendo Harry soltar um longo suspiro. A menina estava ansiosa, iria ver seu primo, Matheus, filho de Ginny, e os amigos dele, quais sempre iam passar o natal na Toca, Jess e Logan, tudo seria como sempre, se seus sentimentos por Jess não tivessem mudado de um ano para outro.

- É bom se comportarem, não quero ver o Tio Ron estressado com vocês, de novo... – disse, olhando a paisagem. Ambos se limitaram a revirar os olhos.

Hermione olhava o céu, as nuvens, e aquele momento era único, pois ali ela podia ter seu momento de paz, porque mesmo se a paisagem for seca, mesmo se o céu não possuir estrelas, e o campo estiver repleto de plantações, ela se sentiria bem. Harry olhou de canto para ela, sorrindo após vê-la fechar os olhos.

Estavam se aproximando da casa dos Weasleys, onde havia apenas um carro parado, certamente do marido de Ginny, este era trouxa e quase enfartou ao descobrir que a esposa e o filho eram bruxos. Ele e Harry eram os únicos que vinham de carro, Roger não podia aparatar, e Harry porque era mais seguro usar meios trouxas a viagens de longa distancia.

Ele desacelerou, quase encostando próximo a uma árvore, mas dando a ré logo em seguida, por lembrar-se da última vez, onde uma laranja amassou o teto do carro. Parou próximo a uma cerca, desligando o carro. Rodolfo fez menção de abrir a porta, mas o moreno ainda não havia desligado.

- Deixe-me sair! – resmungou, forçando a porta. Hermione deu de ombros, e Harry abriu, o menino saiu correndo para dentro, enquanto Rory preferiu esperar os pais.

**

* * *

N.A.: _Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a Sophia, por betar a fic! Preferi postar hoje, antes de sair o resultado do challeng. :D_**

_Adorei escrever esta fic, apesar de já haver passado o natal, espero que ela lhes passe uma boa mensagem._

_Próximo capitulo em breve. ;D_

**Beijos para todos,  
****Luna Black**


	2. O Herói da Família

**N.A.¹: GENTE, EU GANHEI O CHALLENG!!! PRIMEIRO LUGAR! **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2 – O HERÓI DA FAMILIA**

Harry abriu a porta, pisando na neve e afundando. Hermione buscou seu sobretudo e o vestiu, assim como a menina. Harry deu a volta no carro, enquanto Rory pegava o cachorro, e entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Hermione, seguindo o caminho até a casa.

Ao subirem os degraus de madeira, a Senhora Weasley vinha animada cumprimentá-los, limpando as mãos no avental. Rory vinha mais atrás, trazendo o cachorro.

- Queridos! Rodolfo já entrou... – disse, cumprimentando Harry e Hermione num abraço e depois pegando Rory.

- Os últimos a chegar? Suponho... – disse Hermione, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ron já estava arrancando os cabelos... – disse, rindo.

Entraram na casa, Hermione foi com Molly para a cozinha, onde Tonks estava, enquanto Harry e Rory iam para trás da casa, ao jardim. Ele percebeu a inquietude da filha, a olhando de soslaio.

- O que foi? – perguntou, enquanto passavam pela sala. Ela virou-se imediatamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Eles saíram para o jardim, onde estavam espalhadas varias mesinhas e cadeiras. Harry olhou em volta, indo cumprimentar as pessoas.

Ginny, Roger, Arthur, Luna, Fred, Jorge, Remo, estavam todos em uma roda, enquanto os jovens estavam em outra. Harry caminhava calmamente até eles, com um sorriso carismático.

- Como vai o futuro Ministro da Magia? – disse Luna, sorrindo e abraçando Harry.

- Deixa disso, Luna... – disse Harry, enrubescido. Depois cumprimentou os outros e sentou-se em uma cadeira, olhando a filha de longe.

Harry era Chefe do Departamento de Aurores, com seus 35 anos, vivia sendo importunado por Rita Skeeter, e era o possível Ministro da Magia, num futuro muito próximo.

- É Harry, você é o preferido! – disse Arthur, sorrindo.

- Imaginem... – respondeu, pegando um copo de suco de abóbora.

- Deixa de ser modesto! – disse Fred rindo.

Rory ia sendo puxada por Flipe, dando um tchau para os adultos e dirigindo-se até o grupo de jovens, do outro lado do jardim.

- Olá, Ro! – disse Jess, fazendo o estômago dela se encher de borboletas. Ela lhe deu um sorriso, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Matheus. Seu primo tinha os cabelos ruivos iguais os da mãe e os olhos pretos do pai.

- Olá, gente! – respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Matheus e cruzando as pernas. – Mais um natal em família... – comentou sorrindo.

- E que nunca são chatos ou normais! – disse animado. – Eu adoro essas confraternizações... E o seu pai é o máximo! – disse mostrando empolgação, enquanto olhava para o 'tio'.

- Ah que ótimo! – respondeu irônica. – Meu pai é o herói de toda criança bruxa, demais! – continuou sarcástica.

- Mas é mesmo! – disse Logan. – Eu me orgulharia se ele fosse meu pai...

- Quem disse que não me orgulho?! Só que às vezes eu queria que ele fosse só meu herói. – respondeu resignada e dando de ombros, o cachorro soltou-se da coleira e foi cheirando o caminho até Harry.

De repente, Rodolfo apareceu vestido com uma cueca vermelha por cima das calças, estava com a toalha de mesa amarrada no pescoço. Ginny acariciava Flipe, virou o rosto para conversar com Harry, quando o cachorro deu um uivo agudo, o menino socava ele com as mãos.

- TIA! EU VOU TE SALVAR DESSE BRUXO DAS TREVAS! - gritou, fazendo a ruiva assustar-se e ele sair correndo atrás do cachorro. Harry engasgou-se no suco de abóbora, saindo correndo atrás do moleque.

- RODOLFO, NÃO BATA NO CACHORRO! - o animal foi para trás de uma árvore, onde ele tentava subir inutilmente. Os pêlos do bicho estavam todos eriçados e ele mostrava seus dentes, rosnando. Harry correu até lá, pegando o menino no colo. - Você... Você ficou maluco? - indagou estupefato.

- Papai! O bruxo do mal vai fugir! Eu preciso detê-lo com meus olhos de raio laser! - bradou, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços do pai. Harry o colocou no chão, ainda segurando seus ombros.

- Entenda, ele é um CACHORRO! ENTENDEU? UM CACHORRO! É O CACHORRO DA SUA IRMÃ! - gritou, energicamente. - Ele não vai matar ninguém! Agora, por favor, poderia devolver as cuecas de Ron e a toalha da mesa? E PARE DE ASSISTIR LIGA DA JUSTIÇA! VOCÊ NÃO É O SUPER-MAN! - gritou, olhando-o seriamente. Rodolfo abaixou a cabeça e saiu arrastando os pés para dentro da casa.

Enquanto os garotos tinham um ataque de risos, Rory escondia o rosto nas mãos. Hermione saiu correndo de dentro da cozinha, ao ouvir a gritaria. Rodolfo passou por ela e entrou na casa, ela andou até Harry e depois cumprimentou os outros.

- Hermione! – exclamou Ginny, abraçando-a.

- Ah, me desculpe... Quer dizer, eu não sei o que fazer com esse menino! Rory não era assim! – disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Que isso, o cachorro está bem! – disse, sorrindo.

- Nós poderíamos interná-lo em uma clinica para pessoas descontroladas? – sugeriu Rory, parando ao lado do pai.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! – esbravejou Hermione. – Isso é coisa de criança! Logo passa... – disse incerta. – Eu espero... – murmurou, olhando para Harry, desnorteada.

- Venha cá. – disse Harry, a puxando e a abraçando, fazendo Ginny e Rory suspirarem, comovidas.

- Mulheres! – disse Ron aproximando-se. Hermione afastou-se delicadamente do marido e foi cumprimentar o amigo. Ron usava uma camisa de botões de cor azul com um desenho de um dragão, uma calça jeans escura e sapatos da cor marrom, havia feito mechas pretas no cabelo e que ficou uma graça. Ele puxou a amiga, dando-lhe um abraço. – Você esta ótima! – disse, fazendo-a dar uma voltinha. – Parece que o Harry esta cuidando bem de você! – disse, rindo e puxando Rory para um abraço.

- Não, Ron. Eu bato nela todos os dias, por isso ela mantém a forma. – disse Harry, ironicamente. Ron foi até ele, dando um aperto de mão e com a outra dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

- Relaxe, amigo! – disse, rindo. – Crianças! – chamou, olhando para o grupo de garotos. – Já podem ir enfeitar a árvore! – disse, fazendo-os levantarem e entrarem na casa. – Você também! – ordenou, olhando Rory de soslaio.

Ela revirou os olhos e entrou na casa, sabia que não adiantava discutir com seu Tio Ron, ele passaria um sermão e ainda iria acabar ajudando a enfeitar.

A árvore havia sido montado por Ron, mas a arrumação devia ser feita por eles. Rory, Matheus, Jess, Logan e Rodolfo estavam na sala. Seu irmão parecia uma árvore de natal ambulante, cheio de guirlandas, fitas e pisca-piscas, trazidos por Roger, se preparando para enfeitar a árvore de Natal.

- Matheus, pode, por favor, alcançar os enfeites? - pediu Rory, enquanto colocava algumas guirlandas. Matheus alcançou para ela, enquanto pendurava alguns anjinhos, Rodolfo havia se abaixado e entrado em baixo da grande árvore.

No fim, aquilo sempre se tornava divertido, e Rory acabava percebendo que adorava tudo aquilo. Ela adorava sua família, seu primo, seus amigos, sua vida. Tudo a sua volta fazia sentido. Mesmo seu pai sendo o herói do mundo bruxo e sua mãe a companheira inseparável dele, ela amava sua família, sua vida. Porque era sua, e mesmo todos querendo aquilo, ela sabia que pertencia só a ela. Um pai famoso e a certo ponto temido, uma mãe que desperta inveja a qualquer mulher, seja de que idade for, um irmão meio maluco, e que conviveu muito com seus Tios Fred e Jorge, aquela era sua família, com seus problemas, mas ainda sua e só sua. Ela sorriu, sendo captada por Jess.

De repente, Rodolfo saiu de baixo do pinheiro, e pegando uma bola, atacou no chão, quicando e batendo na quina da cadeira, voando para a janela, e batendo certeira na cabeça de Ron, este entrava na sala para ver o trabalho dos jovens. O ruivo caiu como um saco de batatas no chão.

Matheus largou as fitas e iria correr para ajudar o tio, mas ao tentar dar um passo, descobriu-se amarrado pelos pés a árvore, caindo no chão e com o pinheiro em cima dele.

Hermione ao ouvir um barulho estridente na sala, correu junto com Tonks para ver o que se passava, dando de cara com Ron levantando-se e Matheus embaixo do pinheiro. Correu para ajudá-lo, enquanto Rory tentava desamarrar o cadarço dele.

Rodolfo pegou a varinha que a irmã havia deixado no chão e saiu correndo para a cozinha.

- Você está bem? – indagou Hermione a Matheus.

- Sim... – respondeu, colocando a mão nas costas. – Eu sobreviverei. – disse, rindo e depois passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando assentá-los.

- A árvore esta sem condições de ser restituída! – disse Tonks, abafando uma risada ao olhar a cara mal humorada de Ron.

- Se não temos cão, caçamos com gato! – disse Hermione, olhando pela janela. – Podemos usar o pinheiro que eu e Harry plantamos há alguns anos. – disse, sorrindo ao lembrar-se do dia.

**Flash Back**

_Harry rodava Hermione no ar, com um sorriso iluminado e o olhar brilhante. Hermione ria sem parar, tamanha a felicidade que estava em seu peito, que a qualquer momento poderia explodir. _

_- Eu te amo tanto! – disse abraçando-a. _

_- Eu te amo mais e mais! – respondeu sorrindo e inebriando-se com o perfume dele. – E nós chegamos juntos, novamente! _

_- E assim sempre será! Nós dois, juntos no final. – respondeu Harry, a pegando no colo e a enchendo de beijos. _

_Harry havia destruído Voldemort com a ajuda dos amigos, e por que Hermione havia lhe pedido, ele voltou para a escola e terminou os estudos. Estavam na Toca, era o casamento de Ginny e Roger, faltando poucos dias para o inicio das aulas na Escola de Aurores. _

_Aquele foi um dia repleto de emoções fortes, Ron admitindo sua homossexualidade, os Weasleys entrando em choque, Harry declarando-se para Hermione e agora mostrando todo o amor reprimido durante anos. _

_Luna veio andando até eles, sorrindo misteriosa. _

_- Olá, Luna! – disse Hermione, esbanjando alegria, enquanto era colocada no chão por Harry. _

_- Olá, Hermione! Harry! – respondeu cantarolando e esticando sua mão a ela. _

_- O que foi? – perguntou, Luna despejou algumas sementes na mão dela. _

_- Semeiem o amor e colham os frutos depois! – respondeu, entrando na casa e os deixando ali, estáticos. _

_- Temos outra escolha? – perguntou a Harry, rindo. _

_- Acho que não, meu bem. – disse, andando e alcançando um regador. Hermione pegou uma pá e começou a cavar. – Acho que eu deveria fazer isso! – disse Harry, tentando tirar a pá da mão dela. _

_- Nem pensar! – respondeu, cavando um buraco e depois Harry o molhando. _

_Plantaram as sementes, descobrindo anos depois que era um belo pinheiro, que crescia como o amor deles, um pinheiro encantado, para nunca parar de crescer e só morrer quando o amor deles morresse, mas para Luna, não morreria nunca._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Ron andou até Hermione, dando um beijo na testa dela.

- Você é brilhante! – exclamou, marchando para fora da casa. – Tragam os enfeites, aquele pinheiro é perfeito! – disse, chegando lá fora, o pinheiro estava coberto de neve, mas mesmo assim eles o enfeitaram, deixando-o muitas e muitas vezes melhor do que se estivesse dentro da casa.

**

* * *

N.A.²: Hey, foi fazer a atualização, enquanto to empenhada... auhauhauh, Já assistiram Orgulho e Preconceito? É demais! XDD**

Que dia chato hoje!

Vocês viram? Lançamento do sétimo livro em 21/07/2007 OO eu não estou preparada para isto! Não mesmo! Mas, pior que o sexto, impossível!

Uaauhauhauhauh!

Alguém viu as fotos do Dan em poses ousadas? To babando até agora! O menininho cresceu! O.O Perfeitas demais!

**Comentários:**

**Tundinha:** uahuahahuauh, eles? Aprontarem? Imagina... uhaduhaudh  
Gostou do Harry?  
IUSAHDOIAHSDOIUASHDOIU, cachorrinho adorável xD  
O Rony é chique beim!  
Aushduhsaduhasd  
Capitulo postado... Matar não:xxx

**Luana:** hauhauahua, gostou? Não é ruivo não UHSAUDHASHUDA FUMO GOIANO? UASHDOIASUHDOAISHUD  
Beijooos :

**Sophia D.:** Eu ganheeeeeeei! que dia mais feliz! Amou? uasdhisaudhiahds  
Eu não vou sair do EFA, essa fic foi apenas um lapso... uahdiahsdiud  
Beijos linda!!!

**Aninha Tamaoki:** hauahuhauha, ser escritora? Só se for de rotulo de supermercado! Hsaiuhdoaisuhdoiaushdoiausd Ta aqui o segundo capitulo --- :

**Mai:** que bom que você gostou amore, precisava escrever algo enquanto você viajava! Usahduahsduhsad! Ah, coitada... uhauhauhahu: Te amo, Mai!

**Pink Potter:** MAAE!!! Você veio ---- hauhauhauha, foi apenas a junção de Harry e Hermione :x usdhiusahdiusad Obrigada:

**Hasta la vista, babys!**


	3. Família? É tudo!

**CAPITULO 3 – FAMÍLIA? É TUDO!**

* * *

A Sra. Weasley havia saído para ver o belo pinheiro, deixando as panelas no fogão e a cozinha sozinha.

- Ficou lindo! – exclamou. – Belo trabalho crianças! – respondeu, começando a sentir um cheiro de queimado. Olhou assustada, vendo que Hermione também sentiu, saíram correndo para dentro, deixando Ron e os garotos confusos.

Lá dentro, Rodolfo estava com a varinha apontada para o lixeiro, este pegava fogo e ele gargalhava. Hermione arrancou a varinha da mão dele, fazendo um feitiço para o fogo se apagar.

- VOCÊ QUER ME DEIXAR LOUCA! – gritou, fazendo os olhos do filho marejarem. – HARRY! DE UM JEITO NO SEU FILHO! – gritou, Harry entrou correndo no mesmo instante, segurando um copo de Martini e um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Rodolfo! O que eu disse sobre pegar a varinha da sua irmã? – perguntou, pegando o garoto pela mão e o levando para longe de Hermione.

- Mas... Pai...? – começou, tentando convencê-lo de que ele não tinha feito nada de mais.

- Escute aqui. – disse Harry, enquanto sentava-se e colocava Rodolfo em seu colo. – Eu não me importo com suas brincadeiras, eu sei que você não faz isso por mal e nem para machucar ninguém, até porque você deve ter puxado seu avô. Mas acontece que sua mãe não esta agüentando mais, Rodolfo. Você seria capaz de entender isso? Seria capaz de se comportar pelo menos pelo resto da noite? – perguntou Harry, sério.

- Eu... Vou tentar. – disse Rodolfo, pela primeira vez tentando entender o pai, pela primeira vez aquelas palavras tinham lhe tocado de alguma forma. Ele levantou-se e foi atrás do cachorro.

Harry levantou-se e foi até a varanda, onde Hermione estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço com a cabeça abaixada. Ele tocou no ombro dela, fazendo-a levantar-se e abraça-lo.

- Amor, acalme-se. – disse, afastando-a delicadamente e beijando sua testa. – Ele vai se comportar... Por pouco tempo, até esquecer o que eu disse. – disse, rindo e fazendo-a relaxar.

- Como você consegue? – indagou, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Consigo o que? – perguntou, acariciando as costas dela.

- Fazer-me rir... – disse, enquanto alargava um sorriso. Harry apenas sorriu e contemplou o momento.

- Vamos jantar? – chamou a Sra. Weasley tempos depois.

Colocaram uma grande mesa no jardim, e por ela vários pratos com diversas comidas e bebidas. Todos se sentaram e fizeram uma breve prece, depois começando a comer. Ginny já havia bebido vários drinques de Martini e se encontrava alegre demais, Roger já havia percebido que ela bebia mais que comia, dando escandalosas gargalhadas.

- Então... – sussurrou Ron para Harry. – Conseguiu o Papai Noel? – Harry olhou assustado, recompondo-se logo em seguida.

- Eu disse que ia ser difícil... Quase impossível... - respondeu baixinho. – Mas eu consegui convencê-lo!

- Como? – indagou perplexo.

- Contratando-o e oferecendo uma boa liberdade... – respondeu resignado. – Mas ele foi avisado, que se começar com maluquices, eu não vou ter outra opção, senão demiti-lo! – Ron deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

**Flash Back**

_- Se era só isso que tinha para me dizer, peço licença, tenho coisas mais importantes a tratar. – disse Moody, virando as costas sem esperar resposta. _

_- Contratado com algumas liberdades e direito a mandar para a prisão bruxos das trevas. – disse Harry calmamente, olhando-o de soslaio, enquanto fingia ler um pergaminho. _

_- Você não tem tanto poder assim! – contestou, voltando-se para Harry. _

_- Se você diz... – disse encolhendo os ombros. _

_- Não pode, Potter! Não é? – perguntou perplexo. _

_- Digamos que ser o preferido para o cargo de Ministro me deu algumas... ahm... Regalias... – disse, enquanto virava o pergaminho, e pela primeira vez se aproveitava por ser o preferido. _

_- Seu filho da mãe! – rosnou Moody. _

_- Você começa depois do Natal, tenho que ver se vai fazer um bom papai Noel. – disse Harry, sorrindo satisfeito. Moody ponderou por alguns instantes. _

_- Está bem! Onde está a roupa? – perguntou, soltando um desgostoso muxoxo. Harry tirou um pacote de baixo da mesa e entregou a Moody. Ele virou e saiu em direção à porta. _

_- Não se esqueça do trenó! – avisou Harry. Moody virou-se apontando o dedo indicador para ele e com a boca a aberta, aturdido, não conseguiu imitir som algum, saiu da sala, batendo a porta. Harry tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. _

**Fim do Flash back**

- Esse ano eu vou pedir algo ao Papai Noel que eu nunca tive! – disse Ron, pensativo.

- O que? – indagou Harry, mas respondendo rapidamente. – Inteligência? – Ron ia responder, mas Ginny assustou-se.

- Olhe lá! – gritou a ruiva, apontando para o céu. Um trenó junto com alguns cervos, iam guiando, deu uma volta no céu e prepararam-se para descer. Harry fez um feitiço, assim abrindo uma 'pista' para o Papai Noel pousar.

Hermione levantou-se da mesa e conjurou uma bela cadeira de balanço vermelha e branca, enquanto Molly tirava o avental e pendurava na cadeira, os outros haviam começado a levantar-se. O Papai Noel desceu do trenó, colocou um grande saco vermelho nas costas e foi até a cadeira.

- Ho Ho Ho! – gargalhou, tossindo em seguida.

Harry havia lhe passado uma lista com o que cada um iria ganhar, assim Moody só precisaria olhar com seu olho mágico e entregar.

- Vamos ver, quem se comportou esse ano... – resmungou, abrindo o saco. Hermione abafou um riso ao perceber que era Moody, enquanto todos estavam ao redor do Papai Noel. Ele tirou um pacote largo e embrulhado com papel azul do saco. – Hum... Cadê o Rodolfo? – chamou, o garoto se esquivou no meio dos outros e apareceu na frente do Papai Noel, olhando-o com a sobrancelha erguida, desconfiado.

Entregou a ele, rasgou o papel, dando de cara com uma Nimbus Junior, o garoto vibrou e foi para a mesa com os olhos brilhando.

- Harry! – murmurou Hermione, carrancuda.

- Foi o Papai Noel! – disse erguendo os braços. Ela bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Ahm... Matheus? – chamou, procurando pelo saco, entregou a ele um pacote pequeno e de cor vermelha. – Rory?! – a menina andou até ele e pegou o pacote médio e roxo.

E foi chamando um por um, até Hermione ficou extremamente feliz ao ganhar um livro egípcio, que procurava há um bom tempo.

- Harry! – chamou por último, o moreno assustou-se, já que não havia colocado nada para ele próprio. Foi com uma cara interrogativa até Moody. – Achou que ficaria sem, é? – disse, entregando-lhe um pacote.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu, abrindo-o. Virou de um lado, virou de outro, virou de ponta cabeça. – O que seria isso? Exatamente?!

- Um espelho detector de inimigos! – disse Moody, parecendo entusiasmado. – Agora eu vou indo! – disse, subindo no trenó. – Ho ho ho! Um feliz natal! – bradou, antes de desaparecer no céu.

Harry andou até Hermione, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela e a puxando. Começaram a andar pelo jardim, sentindo o cheiro adocicado dos cabelos dela.

- Estou muito feliz. – disse o moreno, olhando o céu e depois olhando para ela. – Mais um ano juntos...

- Eu também, meu amor! – disse, segurando a outra mão dele. – Pro resto da vida! – terminou, selando seus lábios.

Roger foi entregar os presentes para o filho, deixando Ginny sozinha e tomando mais alguns copos de Martini.

- Hei! Pessoal! Venham todos aqui, sim? – chamou Ginny, subindo em cima da mesa. Harry e Hermione foram para perto, ele a abraçou por trás, colocando seu queixo no ombro dela, então ficaram esperando Ginny se pronunciar, assim como os outros que iam se aproximando. – Mais um ano está se passando... – começou com um sorriso bobo. – Eu agradeço todos os dias por termos chego até aqui. Juntos e felizes. Nós caminhamos muito, por estradas diferentes, passando por desafios diferentes... Mas todos nós temos um só propósito... E esse propósito é sermos felizes! É alcançarmos a felicidade total, algum dia. Eu havia me preparado muito para falar a vocês... Havia feito um discurso enorme e tolo! Mas é claro que não adiantaria nada, porque tudo que eu tenho que falar, deve vir de dentro de mim, porque falo pra vocês com meu coração! Depois de alguns copos de Martini... – todos riram, inclusive ela. – Eu descobri que isso daqui é mais um desabafo, uma declaração, em fim, julguem como quiserem! – Ela olhou em volta, a Sra. Weasley passava a mão pelos olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas. – Eu sei que não somos mais que uma gota de luz, mas não há dinheiro no mundo que vai pagar o que eu tenho! Família, eu amo vocês! – terminou Ginny, dando um passo em falso, quebrando o saltando e caindo da mesa, mas sendo segurada por Fred e Jorge.

- Ai! – exclamou Ron. – Acho que vou morrer com tanta emoção! – disse, colocando a mão no coração.

- Biba não morre! – disse Harry olhando para o ruivo. – Biba vira purpurina! – disse imitando uma voz finíssima e soltando-se de Hermione, fazendo gestos com a mão. Todos gargalharam, exceto Ron que adotou uma postura superior e olhou de canto para Harry, como se ele fosse um cisco.

Luna colocou uma música lenta, enquanto a Sra. Weasley abraçava a filha e depois ia servir a sobremesa. Harry puxou Hermione pela mão.

- Me concede esta dança? – perguntou, estendendo a outra mão a ela.

- Mas é claro, gentil cavalheiro! – respondeu, segurando na cintura dele.

Os dois dançavam a luz do céu, com as testas coladas, fazendo outros casais irem dançar. Arthur puxou Molly, Ginny e Roger, Luna e Fred. Os três jovens tentavam disputar quem dançaria com Rory, mas Matheus foi mais rápido, pegando na mão da prima, fazendo Harry os olhar desconfiado, sendo captado por Hermione.

- Ah, não comece com suas crises de pai coruja! – repreendeu.

- Eu não disse nada! – defendeu-se, olhando de canto, vigiando.

- Mas pensou. – disse rindo. – Meu amor, Rodolfo parece muito quieto para meu gosto! – falou séria.

- Deixe-o! Não deve estar fazendo nada de mais... – confortou-a, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, envoltos num abraçado de amor.

Logan estava quase deitado na cadeira, e Jess havia sumido, assim como Rodolfo. Roger e Ginny andaram até Harry e Hermione.

- Vocês já têm algum plano para amanhã? – perguntou Roger, sorrindo.

- Não, não. – disse Hermione, bocejando.

- Eu tenho algumas entradas para um jogo de futebol! O que vocês acham? – perguntou, entusiasmado.

- Seria ótimo! – disse Harry, com Hermione concordando.

- Então vocês passam lá em casa, antes das duas horas? – perguntou Ginny, pendurada no pescoço do marido.

- Combinado! – disse Harry, beijando a bochecha de Hermione. – O que acha de irmos para casa? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- Ah vamos, estou morta! – disse, andando até Rory, que ainda dançava. – Querida, termine esta dança e vamos. Esperamos você no carro. – informou a morena. – Quero ver acharmos o pestinha. – disse, olhando carrancuda para Harry.

Os dois entraram na casa, e foram para a sala. A Sra. Weasley estava parada, encostada na porta, admirando algo. Ao perceber a presença do casal, virou-se sorrindo e apontando para o menino. Rodolfo dormia encolhido no sofá, agarrado a vassoura nova.

Hermione suspirou, derretida a visão do filho. Harry foi até ele, o pegando com cuidado no colo.

- Tchau! – murmurou para a Sra. Weasley, marchando para fora da casa. Levou o menino até o carro, o colocando no banco de trás, tirando o seu casaco e o cobrindo. Hermione ainda se despedia e Harry já os esperava no banco do motorista.

Rory ia atrás do cachorro, que cheirava algo ao lado de uma árvore, distante do jardim. Andou até lá, e instintivamente olhou para cima da árvore. De repente, Jess pulou a sua frente.

- Ah, que susto! – disse Rory, sorrindo e segurando na corrente do cachorro. – Porque estava ai?

- Estava cansado de te ver com o Matheus. – respondeu enigmático.

- Eu não estou entendendo. – disse com o estômago revirando.

No mesmo momento, sem que ela tivesse chances para pensar, o cachorro, que a tanto tentava fugir, os havia enrolados suas pernas com a corrente, fazendo-os cair no chão, com Jess por cima dela, selando seus lábios, se beijaram fabulosamente, num mundo que se resumia em apenas os dois, envolvendo-os num mar do primeiro amor.

- Rory! – chamou Hermione, procurando pela menina. Eles estavam estáticos, Rory então, voltando a pensar, tentava desenrolar a corrente, com ajuda de Jess, ambos enrubescidos. Levantou-se e ajudou Jess, saindo correndo em seguida.

- Nos vemos amanhã! – gritou Jess. Rory sorriu, e entrou no carro, deixando a porta aberta e chamando Flipe, que entrou em seguida.

Estava sentada no banco da frente, pois atrás Hermione tinha a cabeça do filho em seu colo, que dormia graciosamente.

- Aonde nós vamos amanhã? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Assistir um jogo de futebol com Ginny e família! – disse Harry, animado.

Rory sorriu. Ela sorriu diante as expectativas do pai. Ela sorriu porque ele mataria Jess se soubesse do ocorrido. Ela sorriu porque como Ginny disse, ela também amava sua família, e nada no mundo mudaria isso.

_Porque eles corriam para o mesmo pódio, porque eles estavam, ao menos naquele dia, na mesma sintonia._

**FIM**

* * *

** N.A.: Muito obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**BEIJOOOS!**

Happy B-Day Daan! 18 years!! Congratulations! . i love you too

**  
**


End file.
